A Twisted Ever After
by susan friedman
Summary: what if henry wasn't royality and danielle was? how would things work out? takes place in modern times chapter 27 now up..please read and review, thanks..
1. Default Chapter

A Twisted Ever After  
  
Prologue  
  
"There," the writer said, "it's finally finished." He placed the finished manuscript on his desk.  
  
"Excellent!" the publisher. "I hope it's everything we discussed. " He looked down at the bound papers sitting on his desk. He picked up the thick book and thumbed through it. "I had no idea a Cinderella story could take up this many pages."  
  
The writer grinned. "Ah, but this is no ordinary Cinderella story."  
  
"Oh?" the publisher asked, holding the manuscript in his hand. "What makes this one different?"  
  
"Well, for starters, it's a modern story, set in the present day. Secondly, the "Cinderella" of this story is not a female at all. There are the usual romantic bits, the laughing and crying scenes and plenty of action sequences. "  
  
"So it's going to a little bit of everything?" the publisher asked.  
  
The writer nodded. "I tried to capture everything that we discussed."  
  
The publisher smiled. "Well, I'll make that decision once I start reading these pages." He looked back down at the manuscript. "I'm sure it's great as your last book was. It was the biggest bestseller that we've had in years and I'm sure this will be the same."  
  
The writer shook his head. "You know that the first story was not the same. It was anything but a romantic comedy based on a fairy tale. You'll be taking a risk."  
  
The publisher shook his head. "If anything, you'll just be attracting new fans. You're just starting to develop your stories. Let's see how far we can take this one, shall we?"  
  
The writer grinned. "Then you intend to.."  
  
"Publish it? Of course, you have my word." The publisher smiled and sat down in his chair. "Sounds a lot like what we have discussed."  
  
The writer nodded his head. "No matter how bad it is?"  
  
This time it was the publisher's turn to smile. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" He picked up the manuscript again and this time opened it and flipped to the first page. He read for a while before he looked up again, this time with a wide smile.  
  
"Looks great so far. Maybe we can go over this together, if you have the time. "  
  
The writer looked at him. "I'd be very happy to, but I have a few errands to do. I shouldn't be too long. This way you'll be able to get a head start."  
  
"Not a bad idea at that. See you later."  
  
And as the writer closed the door behind him, the publisher returned again to the first page and began to read. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Once upon a time, a beautiful daughter was born to King Auguste and Queen Nicole of the tiny country of Haven. They named the little princess Danielle after the Queen's mother.  
  
Now Nicole had been warned against having a second child after the loss of her first nearly killed her. The doctor told her that she would be too weak to survive another pregnancy  
  
It wasn't too long after the doctor's diagnosis that the Queen had discovered that she was pregnant yet again. The doctor once again warned her that she might not live, but she wanted this baby no matter what the consequences might be.  
  
And so when Danielle was born, complications arose and within hours after the birth, Auguste found that he had lost a wife but that his daughter still lived.  
  
And so the little princess had been raised without a mother for her first eight years, until Auguste married Princess Renee from the neighboring country of Eccol.  
  
It wasn't that Auguste was in love with Renee, but in this case, he wanted Danielle to experience what life would be like with a woman's influence.  
  
The marriage was not to last however as the King suffered a fatal stroke two weeks later, leaving Renee alone with Danielle.  
  
Now Danielle had been engaged to marry Prince Rupert, the son of Renee's older brother, King Roland and his wife, Queen Emily.  
  
Danielle had no idea of the arrangement until she grew into a beautiful young woman. On her eighteenth birthday, the Queen explained that Danielle would marry Rupert in a year's time as had been agreed upon.  
  
But Danielle was not interested in any arranged marriage. She wanted to marry someone for love and was curious to see if this would be possible. And so when Danielle posed this question to Renee, she just laughed and made a bet with her. She had to find someone she wanted to marry all in a month's time. If she didn't meet anyone during that time, she would have to marry Rupert.  
  
She really did not intend to do that at all.  
  
She searched the Internet for all the dating services she could find and found one boy, someone named Henry. They had already met several times, but she never could stay long enough. Now she was on her way to one of those meetings with him. She had to hurry or else she would late. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Henry Duval ran all the way to Café Francois. He didn't want to be late for their meeting, not this time.  
  
It really wasn't his fault, it was the catering business again; the one his father left him. He had to cover for another server who didn't show up. It was the second time this week.  
  
And it wasn't that he hated it, Henry had done well. He lived comfortably and never wanted or asked for anything.  
  
Except that he was lonely and needed companionship.  
  
So he searched a few online dating services on the web and applied to one, which matched him up with a woman who was the same age and had basically the same interests.  
  
Her name was Nicole Lindsay and from her picture and profile, she had been the perfect choice. They had everything in common; they liked the same movies, the same books, they even liked the same music.  
  
He had never expected her to be so beautiful even though her photograph proved her to be. Sometimes, the women he met never looked like their pictures.  
  
Nicole was the exception. He considered her to be the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom of Haven. Henry had thought that from the moment he first saw her sitting at that table at the café. Her long auburn hair had been draped over her shoulders and it was hard not to notice her large brown eyes smiling at him, as he got closer to her table.  
  
And she wasn't difficult to speak with either, a big surprise to him. They had felt very comfortable with one another, as if they had known each other for hundreds of years.  
  
But she was secretive. He couldn't see her every night and it was only when she wanted to, which is another thing he found fascinating. She didn't stay very long at any of their meetings, using the excuse that she was late or had some business to attend to.  
  
She had looked familiar though, and he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. He couldn't place her no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Well, this time he was hoping she would stick around a little longer. They had been seeing each other for almost three weeks now and he knew that he wanted to marry her. He wasn't sure how she felt though. He could never get enough time to ask her.  
  
Well, this time he would ask her. Henry brought out the small box that he had been playing with in his pocket. He opened it and stared at the small diamond inside. This would do. It wasn't big, but it was all he could afford right now. He was planning to open another store, a small café next to his catering shop. The customers had been asking him to do it for the longest time.  
  
He placed the ring back into the box and closed it, smiling slightly, and then he looked up. He was standing in front of Francois' and hadn't even realized it.  
  
Henry started to climb the steps. He was hoping that she would be here and not late as usual. 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas", he heard a deep voice bellow behind him. Henry smiled and turned to face the voice. He couldn't believe it. Here it was only five days until the holiday and he had forgotten all about it. He walked back down the steps and plunked some change into the sidewalk Santa's pot, who acknowledged his generosity with a wave of his hand.  
  
With that accomplished, Henry sprinted up the steps feeling rather pleased with himself, when he caught Nicole's reflection in the window. She was sitting at their usual table drinking her own creation; a cup of coffee mixed with a little milk and a blend of different spices, topped off by a dollop of whipped cream.  
  
It smelled good and tasted even better and before you knew it, it became the most popular drink in the entire café. Frank, the owner and proprietor, offered her money and a partnership, but she had refused both. She wouldn't even let Frank use her name for the biggest moneymaker in the entire café, but in the end she consented. From that time forward it would simply be known as Nicole's Blend.  
  
He looked at her lovely face, her long dark auburn hair flowing loose over her petite shoulders. She was looking down and Henry really couldn't see her large brown eyes, but he knew what color they were. He was terribly in love and had fallen hard, harder and faster than he ever had in his life.  
  
He felt around for the box in his pocket again and satisfied it was still there, smiled softly to himself and was about to enter when he saw her stand up and grab her coat.  
  
"NO," he said, shaking his head, "I can't be that late, can I?"  
  
He placed a finger on the window and tapped it three times, trying to get her attention.  
  
Nicole turned to face him and smiled that dazzling smile of hers. It always captivated him and very often made him forget where he was and what he was doing.  
  
It was no different now.  
  
*********  
  
"Henry," Danielle called when she first saw him at the window staring at her, but it was to no avail. He didn't hear her, he never did. She smiled and laughed softly to herself before she put on her coat. It was like that every time he saw her smile, she couldn't get him to do or say anything. It had taken her by surprise at first, but gradually she began to get used to it and even found cute little ways to wake him up.  
  
This time she had waited a full hour for him. He had never been this late in the entire three weeks that they had been together. The meetings didn't last long; they were shorter than the hour she had stayed there because if anyone had seen the two of them together, there would be hell to pay. At this point, she wanted her privacy and liked it this way. She was overjoyed that he didn't recognize her at all.  
  
Even if he had, he would never know the name. It was something that she made up, a tribute to her mother Nicole. Lindsay was a name she had seen on a street sign a block before the café. But it had never dawned on him that the woman sitting across from him was the Crown Princess Danielle of Haven, the next in line for the throne. As much as she despised it, it was still her destiny to become Haven's next queen.  
  
So she was going to have this little interlude all to herself and no one was going to know. Not now, not ever and she would see to it.  
  
She called the waiter over, paid him for her three drinks, even though he didn't want the money and to the door. She could feel the cold through the glass and upon opening it noticed that it had gotten colder since she had first walked into Francois', so she bundled up a little before stepping out. 


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Henry?" she called, "Henry?" Danielle smiled as she passed her hand in front of her face.  
  
"You there?"  
  
Henry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
Henry smiled and nodded again. "Where else would I be?"  
  
Danielle laughed. "You're late."  
  
Henry smile faded. "I know, Nicole. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "Not tonight, I need to get back to work."  
  
She started down the stairs, Henry following close behind. As soon as Danielle hit the sidewalk, she moved as quickly as she could down the street.  
  
"Wait," he called after her. "I just wanted to be with you a little longer, that's all."  
  
Danielle just kept moving. "Not possible. I don't have time, Henry, I'm late now."  
  
Henry had finally caught up with her. The two were now walking side by side.  
  
"Maybe we just walk together then? Just for a little while? I'm sorry I was late, Nicole. I just wanted to spend some time with you, if that's possible."  
  
Danielle turned to look at him. "Alright, we can walk together, but you're going to have to keep up with me. Can you do that?" Henry smiled. "Just lead the way."  
  
Danielle narrowed her eyes. "You're determined, aren't you?"  
  
Henry nodded. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Just a few minutes more, Nicole, then I'll let you go. I just wanted to ask you something. I promise I won't take up too much of your time."  
  
"Okay then, ask away. I'm all ears."  
  
"Can't you stop or slow down a bit?"  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I suppose I could. It's actually not too much further. Just at the end of the street there."  
  
Henry frowned and shook his head. But that's the winter quarters of the Royal family. I had no idea that you."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Worked there? Yes, it's true, Henry. I'm one of their new maids. Now if you'll excuse me.."  
  
Henry smiled. "A servant, huh?" He laughed, thinking it was all very funny. "Well, I'm one also in a way. We have a lot more in common than I thought."  
  
Danielle nodded, not really paying attention anymore. "I've got to go now. Tomorrow is another day. Goodnight."  
  
And without another word, she made her way up the street. He watched her disappear around the corner.  
  
"Yeah," Henry nodded, putting his hand back into his pocket. He brought out the little box and turned it over in his hand. "I guess it can wait until then."  
  
He was about to put the box back in his pocket when he noticed something shiny lying on the ground. As he bent to pick it up, he realized that it was a small gold charm.  
  
Henry turned it over and read the inscription on the back.  
  
"To my darling Nicole," it read. "From one of your many admirers."  
  
Henry stared at it, trying to figure out what it all meant. Not now, he told himself, it's late and Nicole was right. Tomorrow is another day indeed.  
  
He pocketed the charm, took one last look around, turned on his heels and just kept walking, smiling to himself. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Danielle walked into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She breathed a small sigh of relief as she had realized that Henry hadn't followed her around the corner to the winter palace.  
  
Working! She couldn't believe she had even thought of that. There were so many other things she could've said, had she thought before she spoke, but now it was too late to take it back. So she would have to live with her response. Besides, he seemed extremely happy that she was a servant. Not only that, but he said he was one too, which to her seemed a little odd.  
  
She knew that he had inherited his father's business, but he had never filled her in on the details. She knew that he hadn't wanted it, though, even if he had been successful at it.  
  
Once in a while, he showed up late, give or take a few minutes here and there, but this was the first time he had been an hour late. She knew that she couldn't wait that long without the fear of being discovered by someone. She hated living like this, but this was the way it had to be for a while until she knew for sure just what she wanted to do.  
  
And how she was going to break it to her stepmother that she was actually thinking of marrying this commoner so to speak.  
  
"Danielle?" she heard a voice from the kitchen call. "Danielle, is that you?"  
  
Her eyes turned skyward and she shook her head as she realized who was calling her.  
  
"Yes Stepmother, it's me. I just walked in. Do you need me to do anything for you before I head off to my room?"  
  
"Well, frankly, I wanted you to help me with this list for the New Year's party. I'll need you to help address them and mail them out. "  
  
"I suppose you needed them done yesterday," Danielle asked.  
  
"Now, how did you ever guess?" Renee walked over to her stepdaughter and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't believe how quickly you have grown up."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Give me a shout and I'll be very happy to come in and help."  
  
And then she was gone again.  
  
Danielle sighed as she watched her walk out the door. Maybe she really hadn't been kidding about being the servant. How many times had Renee explained that she used to do this very same thing when she was Danielle's age? It's what all young princesses do.  
  
Danielle played nervously with the necklace she wore. It was a bad habit and she knew she had to stop. She was going to lose that charm one day. Her father had given it to her mother when they began seeing each other. It was the only thing that she had left of her mother at all. She grabbed at the chain but there was nothing attached to it. She was about to go into a panic when she heard Renee call her again.  
  
"Coming, Stepmother," she called as she let go of the gold chain. Maybe it had fallen somewhere around the house, but she didn't have time to worry about that now. And with another sigh, she went to join her in the next room. 


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Henry turned the gold medallion over and over in his hand.  
  
From one of her admirers.  
  
He couldn't get those words out of his head. It was all he thought about since he picked the charm up.  
  
What did that inscription mean? Was she already seeing someone? Was she engaged? How many admirers were there?  
  
Wait, it could be anyone, an uncle, a father, a brother. It could even that distant cousin she always talks about, the painter who lives in Eccol. What was his name? Gus?  
  
"Henry, look at this, will you? You will never believe this!"  
  
Henry quickly put the charm into his trouser pockets and turned around. "What's it now, Larry?"  
  
His younger cousin by four years ran out from the fax room clutching a piece of paper. He was wearing a big grin as he handed his cousin the fax. "It's an order from the Winter Palace. It seems that they are throwing a big Christmas Eve bash."  
  
"And?" Henry said, not really listening. He was still turning the charm over and over again, even though he had put it in his pocket.  
  
"What do you mean "and"? Larry said looking surprised. "Come on, Henry. They want us to cater it!"  
  
"Let me see that," Henry said, grabbing the piece of paper out of his hand. "And since when do the Royals start asking places like us to cater their affairs. "  
  
"Like now," Larry said, his face turning serious. "Look at that. There's the facts and figures in front of you right now."  
  
The doubting look on Henry's face faded a bit as he read the list that had been faxed over.  
  
"I don't believe this, Larry. Look, it's all there, sausages, meats, chicken, fish." "They even want our best desserts." He looked up. "When the heck do they want to do this?"  
  
"I thought she said it was going to be a Christmas party." Larry answered.  
  
"Christmas and something about an engagement party for the princess as well." Henry said, laughing. "So little Princess Danielle is going to marry that funny looking prince after all."  
  
"Little Princess Danielle isn't so little anymore, Henry. Haven't you seen her pictures or seen her face plastered on television?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Of course, I have, Larry. I've just never really seen her close up, not like you have. Anyway, I've heard enough about that stuck up little tramp to ever want to see her. She's not the girl of my dreams believe me."  
  
Larry looked at him in disbelief. "How can you refer to her that way, Henry? You've never even met the woman."  
  
"Nor do I intend to, Laurence Duval."  
  
Larry frowned. "Who is going to set this thing up with them, Henry? Someone has to."  
  
Henry looked at his cousin. "Alright, I guess we'll both go tomorrow. Who do we have to see?"  
  
"Apparently Queen Renee if you must know. She's the one who signed off on this sheet."  
  
"Well," Henry said, smiling. "Tomorrow we'll find out exactly what she wants and how to set things up. " He yawned. "Right now, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted." 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Danielle," Queen Renee called up the stairs. "Where the heck is taking you so long? The caterers will be here any second. You should be down here with me when they arrive."  
  
Just what I'm afraid of, Danielle thought as she stared at herself in the vanity mirror.  
  
"We should go over this schedule one more time, Your Highness. Just a few finishing touches and..."  
  
Danielle turned around. "Please, Jackie, no more, not now." She waved the secretary away. "And stop following me around. I'll be fine."  
  
Jacqueline looked at her. "But, Your Highness, I'm only following orders."  
  
Danielle smiled at that and stood up. "Of course you are, but there's the problem. They're not MY orders now, are they?"  
  
"But Your Highness.."  
  
Danielle's eyes rose to the ceiling. "And since when have we become so formal? We grew up together, Jackie. We're more like sisters than anything else. That's how I've considered you always."  
  
Jacqueline shook her head. "I suppose you're right, Danielle, but I have strict..."  
  
"DANIELLE!"  
  
"Get going, Dani," Jacqueline smiled, handing her the matching suit jacket, "before she gets really angry and climbs those stairs."  
  
"Too late," Renee said, standing at the top of the stairs. "Been there, done that. Now let's not waste anymore time, shall we?"  
  
Danielle looked at her stepmother and then at Jacqueline and without a word followed her down the stairs with Jacqueline close behind.  
  
********  
  
"You what?" Larry was furious. "I can't go there myself."  
  
"You're just going to have to, Larry," Henry's voice boomed over the cell phone. "Peter didn't show up again. Someone will have to cover for him."  
  
Larry shook his head. "This is the third time this week that that little weasel had something more important to do than his job. You know how many times I've told you to get r id of him."  
  
"If he pulls this one more time, Larry, I will. But right now I need you to get to the Winter Palace and make these arrangements. If you need me, I'm right here. CALL ME, okay? I'll leave my cell on for you. You got that?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Henry. Oh and by the way, that other matter we discussed? You know the mystery lady, Nicole?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She doesn't exist, there's no such person working at the Winter Palace. I looked her up on the web. The only Nicole at the Palace was..."  
  
"Don't get me angry, Larry," the voice at the other end didn't sound happy. "I know that she works there, she told me so herself. Now you will find her and give her that message. Understood?"  
  
"Anything you say, Henry," Larry said. "Anything you say."  
  
"Later than," Henry voice came over the phone and clicked o ff just as quickly. He didn't even wait for Larry to say goodbye." 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"That's it? That's everything?" Renee asked, genuinely surprised at how little the spread had cost them.  
  
Larry Duval smiled and nodded his head. "This is a new concept; nothing like this has ever been done before. My uncle put together this spread especially for the Winter Palace."  
  
"Yes, of course," the Queen said. "Henry Duval. Your uncle has built up a solid reputation around these parts. He's been recommended to us on a number of occasions."  
  
Larry looked at her. "I'm just curious, Your Majesty. I was wondering why.."  
  
Renee smiled. "Why we chose to use you for our party this year?"  
  
Larry nodded.  
  
"Well, it's simple." Renee stood up from the table. "As I just explained, we've been recommended to use your services for years. We have used other catering halls in the past, larger and more expensive than yours, and I wasn't impressed until the Princess saw your ad in the paper and brought it to my attention."  
  
"You mean, Princess Danielle?"  
  
Renee frowned. "Of course I do. Is there any other? And while we are speaking of the Princess, I wonder just what is keeping her? She is supposed to be taking care of this, not me."  
  
"I'm coming, Stepmother," Danielle called from the other room. "I'm just finalizing some last minute plans with Jackie and I'll join you. I promise."  
  
"Actually, Mr. Duval and I have concluded our business together and have reached a mutual agreement that will benefit us all."  
  
"Have you now?" Danielle said, smiling as she walked into the other room and headed straight for Renee.  
  
"Sorry to be late as usual, Larry," she said, extending her hand. "It has always been a pleasure doing business with you in the past."  
  
Larry smiled and took her hand in his. "You are quite welcome, Your Highness. I'm just sorry my uncle couldn't be here to meet with you in person".  
  
"I'm sorry, too," she lied, "but sometimes these things can't be helped. I can understand when someone doesn't show up for work. I think in this kind o f business, someone has to cover for them." It was then the phone rang and Renee picked it up. It was her private line anyway.  
  
"Sorry," Renee said, "but something just came up." She held out her hand to Larry. "It was nice to meet you at last, Mr. Duval. I hope to see the full dinner here on Christmas Eve and that beautiful brunch you put together for Christmas morning."  
  
"No problem, Your Majesty." Larry said, standing up. He kissed the back of hand, and then released it.  
  
Renee nodded and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."  
  
She walked out leaving Larry and Danielle alone together. "Well, I am glad to finally meet with you, instead of hearing y our voice on the phone or seeing you from a distance."  
  
"As I am, Larry. I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately."  
  
"Yes, I've heard about your recent engagement. Congratulations."  
  
"That is not final yet, Mr. Duval. There are still some things that have to be worked out."  
  
Larry smiled. "Well, I hope that you get what you want, Your Highness." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me." He was about to go when he turned around again.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to leave a message with one Nicole Lindsay. I heard that she works here?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Yes, she's a new arrival. She's out on break at the moment. You can relay the message to me and I'll make sure that she gets it." 


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I don't believe this," Danielle exclaimed as she shook her head. "This is an exact copy of the Palace."  
  
She double checked the address and smiled. Sure enough, it looked exactly like it. A little smaller perhaps and not as old, but it was the same, right down to the last tall turret and swinging bridge.  
  
The name was the same and called "the Winter Palace."  
  
She was surprised that she had never seen it before, being t he center of the city like this.  
  
But it didn't really matter now, did it?  
  
What did matter was to get in and out of there as quickly as possible without being noticed.  
  
She opened the door and slipped inside, hoping that no one would recognize her.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice called behind her. She turned quickly and saw the coat check girl sitting inside a small booth.  
  
"Maybe you can. I'm looking for someone. His name is Henry Duval." Her eyes lit up. "Is your name Nicole Lindsay?"  
  
Danielle nodded her head. "Yes, it is. How did you know that."  
  
"Well," she said, 'he's just down there at the end of the hallway." She smiled. "We were told to expect you. He said that you would be coming, but he wasn't sure of the time."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I guess I wasn't sure myself. Just been really busy."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her. "You remind me of someone, I just can't place it right now. "  
  
Danielle smiled. "You say he's right down there?" she said, pointing down the hallway.  
  
The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, just keep walking. You'll see him." She studied her face a little more. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like.."  
  
This time though she hadn't heard. She had finally reached the end of the hallway.  
  
Danielle looked around. She had walked into the main lobby where she saw four rooms, each one looking the same. None of the doors were open and she wasn't sure which room she should be going into.  
  
"Nicole?"  
  
She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Henry?" she asked.  
  
The valet shook his head. "Just in there. Ms. Lindsey. He's been expecting you. We were told to watch out for you. Right this way."  
  
Danielle nodded and followed him as he opened the door for her. As she turned to thank him, she had noticed that a small crowd had gathered behind them, all pointing and whispering. It was the first time in her life that she just felt so uncomfortable that she wished the floor would open up and that could drop through.  
  
"Ms. Lindsay? You okay?"  
  
She looked up. He still held the door wide open.  
  
Danielle nodded and the valet motioned her inside. As she walked through, she heard the door close. She was almost sorry now that she had even agreed to come. 


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"There you are!" Henry said, smiling, holding his arms open. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all."  
  
"I got a little caught up, Henry," Danielle said as she felt his arms tighten around her. "I didn't think I'd make it."  
  
"Well," he said, releasing her and looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you did. There is so much I need to talk to you about."  
  
Danielle smiled and looked around. "It looks as if you're all done here for the night."  
  
Henry laughed. "I am, just have a few little things to clean up and.."  
  
"Hey," a voice called from the background. "Why don't you call it a night, Henry? Take that very beautiful young lady out on the town somewhere. I'll clean the rest of this mess up for you, but first you must introduce me to her."  
  
"Leo," Henry grinned and motioned for him to come down. They hugged each other and Henry patted him on the back before releasing him.  
  
"Nicole, meet one of my most loyal workers and my partner's younger brother, Leonard Duval."  
  
Danielle smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Leonard."  
  
Leo took her hand in his. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady. It's nice to finally have met you. I've heard nothing else from this man for the past three weeks."  
  
"Is this true?" Danielle asked, looking at him.  
  
Henry turned beet red. "Why don't we do as he says and let him clean up the rest of this stuff. There's a quiet private spot that I know. Doesn't get too many people, especially after dark."  
  
"As long as we're alone, Henry. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Henry looked into her eyes. "And I have something to share with you. No one will bother us at this place. It's quiet and very intimate. We'll be alone I assure you."  
  
Danielle looked into his eyes. She felt like crying for some reason.  
  
"Alright," she said, fighting back the tears. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
Henry smiled and put his hand inside his pocket. He had remembered to bring the ring after all.  
  
"Let's go. My car is just outside."  
  
Henry put his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the door, which he opened for her. It was then he noticed the crowd that had gathered outside the door.  
  
Henry looked at Danielle, but she just continued to walk, her head down.  
  
"Henry, let's get out of here as quickly as we can."  
  
"What's wrong, Nicole?"  
  
Danielle winced. "Everything will be soon enough. Come on, let 's go." 


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"You were right, Henry, it is peaceful here," Danielle said as she stood on the porch of Henry's house on the lake. "And beautiful as well."  
  
It was a lovely warm night, very strange since there were four days left until Christmas. The sky was clear and the full moon reflected brightly on the lake. Overhead, a shooting star went sailing across the night sky.  
  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Henry said, opening the screen door. He had two mugs of hot apple cider in his hand, one he passed off to Danielle. "It's been in my family for as long as I can remember. When my parent's died, they left this to me." He smiled. "I come here when I need to escape from the daily grind, usually on the weekends. Puts things in perspective and I am able to handle what life throws my way more easily."  
  
Danielle accepted the mug and took a sip. "Delicious," she said. "You always know exactly what I want."  
  
Henry smiled, and then directed her attention to the sky. "Look," he said, "a shooting star."  
  
Danielle looked in the direction of his finger. "You're right," she said, nodding her head. "It's another one." She smiled and turned to him. "I've never seen so many stars before."  
  
'That's because there are no bright lights out here to block the view." He smiled and put the mug down on edge of the wooden railing. He edged closer to her.  
  
"I brought you here for a reason, Nicole," he whispered in her ear. All the while, his hand was in his pocket, turning the box over and over.  
  
She turned to face him. "It was my idea to be alone."  
  
Henry smiled and touched her cheek. "Well, I agreed to it, didn't I?"  
  
Danielle nodded. "Yes you did. " She looked at him. "I have to tell you something, Henry. Something that will affect both our futures."  
  
Henry nodded. "And I feel the exact same way." He sighed and looked in her eyes. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I've never felt anything like this before, Nicole and I know that I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side. That's why..." he reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. "I wanted to give you this."  
  
He pulled the box from his pocket and handed it to her. "I wanted to give it to you last night, but you were in such a hurry..."  
  
Danielle looked down at the box, a little afraid to open it. "Henry," she started, but he put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Open it, Nicole," he whispered. "Please." 


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
She looked at him and without another word pulled open the top of the small black velvet box. She pulled it out and stared at the solitaire diamond surrounded by two sapphire baguettes.  
  
"Oh, Henry, it's beautiful," she said, turning it over in her hand.  
  
He smiled, then took her hand in his and placed the ring on her finger. "I was hoping that you'd like it."  
  
Smiling, she brought her hand up to her eyes and admired it. Then, just as quickly as it showed up, the smile disappeared. She looked at Henry.  
  
"I can't accept this, Henry," she said. "It wouldn't be right. You see, I.."  
  
Henry smiled and took her hand in his. "Not now, Nicole. I understand that you're surprised and that you'll need time to think about this, but.."  
  
Danielle sighed and shook her head. "You don't get it, do you Henry," she said, looking at him. "Didn't you see that crowd earlier tonight at the Winter Palace? You know why they were following me around like that?"  
  
Henry frowned and just looked at her. "Crowd? Was there a crowd?"  
  
Danielle looked surprised. "Didn't you see all those people waiting for me when we opened the door? Didn't you see them whispering? Didn't you hear what they called me?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "Of course they'd be staring at you, Nicole. They've probably have seen you coming and going from the other Winter Palace and they are wondering just what you are doing at the hall with me..."  
  
"Haven't you ever seen Princess Danielle?" she asked him, a little surprised at herself for cutting him off. "Haven't you ever seen her on tv?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "I'll have to admit that I don't watch too much television. I tend to immerse myself in my work. I have a lot of planning to do, Nicole. I don't have the time to sit there and gawk at a tiny screen. And now with this Christmas thing coming up, I have been doubly busy trying to please that silly stuck up person that you just mentioned and make sure everything is in the right place.."  
  
"Wait," Danielle said, "hold it. Silly stuck up person?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah, the Princess. I've heard loads about her, Nicole, I don't need to see what she looks like."  
  
Danielle frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Really?" she spat. "And what ridiculous things have you heard about her?"  
  
Henry smiled. "Listen, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I realize that you work for her and that I have no right to..."  
  
"No, Henry, you don't have any right to say anything about anyone until you get to know them better. You shouldn't make any assumptions about anybody." She looked at her watch. It was nearly midnight.  
  
"Look, I obviously made a big mistake in coming here and I really have to get going." Danielle didn't waste anymore time. She picked up her coat and draped it over her arm.  
  
"My stepmother will be looking for me," she said absentmindedly and walked towards the door. "It's a nice place you got here, Henry. Maybe sometime you'll invite me back under different circumstances. "  
  
And with that she opened up t he door.  
  
"Nicole," he called out to her, running after her out into the hallway. "Nicole, wait. You're still wearing my..."  
  
But the hallway was empty and she was long gone. 


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The publisher was so engrossed in the story that he didn't hear the writer enter the room.  
  
"Well," he said to the publisher, taking a few steps toward him. "How is it coming?"  
  
The publisher looked up. He was a little startled at first, but then he smiled.  
  
"There you are, been wondering what was keeping you. I see you've actually decided to come back. Did you get everything done that you needed or do you have to go out again."  
  
The writer shook his head. "Everything seems to be done I still have a few decorations for the tree."  
  
"Ah yes, that time of year again. Somehow I keep forgetting. It's too warm in this part of the country. I'm used to it being a lot colder."  
  
The writer nodded. "Yeah, sometimes it gets downright hot. But I'm used to it. I've lived in these parts all my life. My wife was born and grew up here. She adores Haven and its surroundings. Always has."  
  
"So?" he asked, when there was no reply. "Any complaints? Anything in it that you'd like t o change?"  
  
"It's a wonderful story so far. You make a good introduction and the descriptions of the characters are very clear. It's a great beginning, but confusing at times."  
  
Now it was the writer's turn to look startled. "Really?" he asked. "What parts do you find confusing?"  
  
The publisher smiled and shook his head. "Nothing to get all upset over. Just that it seems as if there were two sisters, not one. One called Nicole and one called Danielle. " He laughed. "But really, I should already know the answer to that. It's a Cinderella story after all."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better, Nicole and Danielle are one in the same. After a while, it straightens itself out. You'll see." He smiled. "Have you found any others?"  
  
"Just a few more, but I want to keep reading and then we'll discuss any changes that need to be made. Besides that, I need to ask a few questions regarding this or that plot point. So pull up a chair and have a seat. It shouldn't be that much longer."  
  
"Thanks," the writer said, "I'd be only be two happy to join you." 


	15. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Danielle, is that you? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?"  
  
Danielle rolled her eyes skyward. For some strange reason, she had been hoping that Renee hadn't missed her.  
  
"Is there a problem, Stepmother?" She hated calling her that, but half the time, Renee insisted that she do. Sometimes when she was in a good mood, she would let Danielle use her first name.  
  
She didn't think that it would be that way tonight, though.  
  
"I'm not sure," Renee began, and Danielle heard her coming down the stairs, "I was hoping that you might tell me. It's not like you to be out all night." She reached the bottom step and walked towards her.  
  
"I also heard a nasty rumor that you were at that horrible club called the Winter Palace. What could have possibly inspired you to visit there?"  
  
Danielle couldn't believe it. Who would say anything and why? She tried to remember who was in that crowd that had gathered around to stare at her the night before, but there was no one that she had recognized.  
  
"And what is that on your finger, Danielle? It looks like a diamond."  
  
Danielle looked up and caught Renee staring at her left hand. She had forgotten she still had it on. Renee reached out to pull it toward her, but Danielle backed away.  
  
"It's a zircon, Stepmother, it's not real. Just something I had here, that's all." She looked at her watch. "It's late, can't we discuss this in the morning?"  
  
Renee shook her head. "It is morning, Danielle. Is it possible you were in the company of a man? A good-looking one at that with black hair and green eyes? Some commoner who runs his own catering business? Someone named Henry Duval?"  
  
Danielle looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I only know Mr. Duval from speaking with him on the phone. "  
  
Renee frowned as she stared at her. "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but in a few hours that ring goes back to where it came from or else I'll take it back for you. Not that it will matter anyway. It just so happens that Prince Rupert will be arriving tomorrow with his mother and father and I want everything to be perfect. You are marrying him in a week and there is nothing that you say or do that will change my mind. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"As crystal, Stepmother," Danielle answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted."  
  
And Renee watched as Danielle ran up the steps toward her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Henry put the phone down. There was no answer again. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was even calling the palace looking for her. Maybe she did lie about who she really was, but why would she? It didn't make any sense to him.  
  
Well, he'd try one more time. This time someone answered.  
  
"I'm looking for someone named Nicole," he said. "Someone told me that she's a maid there?"  
  
"There is no one here by that name, sir."  
  
Henry frowned. "That's impossible. She told me herself that she works there. How would I get in touch with her?"  
  
"I repeat, there is no one here by that name, sir. Now if you will excuse me?"  
  
The phone clicked off.  
  
Henry just stared at the receiver in stunned silence. He held it just long enough for the dial tone to come on, then placed it back on the hook. 


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Danielle couldn't think straight. How did Renee find out where she was last night? Who would tell her and why would they want to? She tried to think who was there, but no one came to mind except for one girl. The one woman who she had never gotten along with growing up and was always the thorn in her side. The one who had always gotten things first before she and Jacqueline did.  
  
Danielle sighed and shook her head. Of course, it would have to be Margo, that shrewd little fox. She was Jackie's older sister and always got in the way. She hated that woman.  
  
It was Margo who played tricks on her when she was eight. It was Margo who made fun of her and it was Margo who always popped up in the middle of nowhere and scared her half to death.  
  
And it was always Margo who squealed like a stuck pig to Aunt Renee whenever she had disappeared or done something wrong  
  
But it really shouldn't matter, should it. In the end, Danielle had won. Margo had gone off to some university and, after flunking out her first year, had disappeared into thin air and hadn't been heard from since. Renee had threatened to "banish her to the netherworld" if she ever turned up again, but no one believed her. She always had a soft spot for her niece and was ready to forgive her for anything. Not so with Jacqueline.  
  
The only reason that Jackie had gotten the job as private secretary was because she had trained for it. Renee's sister, Colette, thought it had been beneath her, anyway. This was why Margo had gone off to the university. Before she died, Colette had made sure that Margo finish her education so she might be someone important. No one was going to make her oldest a secretary.  
  
Besides, Margo had already tested for the job and had been much too inept to continue doing it.  
  
Danielle nodded her head. Of course, it had to be her. Who else could it be? Now the question was where was she and what was she doing there?  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise. It had landed with a big thud on the floor. She hadn't been sure, but it sounded as if the noise hadn't been far away at all, in fact, it was closer than she thought.  
  
Like right in back of her.  
  
"Hello, Danielle," a voice whispered into her ear. "How have you been? Long time, no see."  
  
Danielle stood stock still, at first, not moving an inch. She recognized the voice, although she hadn't heard it in a long time.  
  
"What's wrong, Danielle? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Danielle whirled around to find Margo staring at her, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"Have you missed me, because I certainly missed you?"  
  
Danielle frowned. "What are you doing here, Margo?" she asked. "And when did you decide to grace us with your presence?" 


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Henry placed the receiver back on the hook and stared at it in confusion and disbelief. No Nicole? How could this be? She wouldn't lie like that, now would she?  
  
This was the fourth phone call to the Winter Palace that he had made in the last twenty minutes. During the last one, someone had hung up on him, just at the sound of his name.  
  
He didn't understand this. After all, it was Nicole herself who gave him those numbers to call. She told him that he would be able to reach her at any hour of the day. But no one knew who she was or that even she even existed. In fact, during one call, Henry was informed she had been dead for years.  
  
Well, Henry was determined to get to the bottom of this. Something didn't make any sense.  
  
He looked around the kitchen, and then walked to the back door that looked out over the back deck. He couldn't believe that she'd been there only last night. Henry shook his head. He missed her so much and now he couldn't find her at all. It was if she had disappeared into thin air.  
  
He wasn't even sure if he could find her again.  
  
Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the telephone rang. He rushed toward it and picked up the receiver to hear the click of a hang up in his ear. Henry placed the receiver on the hook again, sat down at the kitchen and placed his head on it covering it up with his arms.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure what time he had heard the doorbell because he had fallen asleep. "Coming," he yelled, jumping up from his seat and running for the door. He was so sure that he would know the three people that stood before him that he was quite shocked when hadn't a clue who any of them were.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, frowning at them.  
  
"Are you Mr. Henry Duval?" one the three men asked him.  
  
Henry nodded  
  
"Is there something that you gentlemen need?" 


	18. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Margo smiled. "Danielle, Danielle, Danielle." She smiled and touched her face. "Still the same as ever, I see."  
  
"Look, Margo, I don't want to start an argument. What are you doing here besides trying to make my life miserable?"  
  
Margo eyes widened. "Is that what you think that I am here for? Well, you must know that things change, my dear Princess." She stood up from the bed she had been lying on and walked toward her. "I've decided that it wasn't worth being angry about something that I had no control over."  
  
Danielle's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that this princess thing doesn't upset you because the last I heard..."  
  
Margo's smile widened. "Now, now," she said. "Don't you go worrying your pretty little head about that, Dani. You do remember that Auguste was your father, not mine."  
  
"But he was your father as well, Margo. He loved you as much as he loved me and Jacqueline."  
  
"For a brief time, perhaps, but the title can only go towards one woman and it went to you. You are his only natural daughter, Danielle. You have the right to rule by blood. I am just your cousin, Dani."  
  
"But you come from a royal family, Margo. "  
  
Margo shook her head. "Aunt Renee was the third child born and hardly in line for the throne. My own mother was the fifth child and she married a commoner, which gives me little or no hope of ever becoming any thing connected with royalty. You, on the other hand, were first in line for the throne and for some reason you just don't want it."  
  
It was true. Margo had indeed wanted the throne. She dreamt about it, slept it and ate it. At this point, she probably could almost taste it. It was that prominent in her thoughts and actions. She always hated Danielle for that, but she couldn't have it, not ever. Her own aunt had pulled her aside and explained this to her.  
  
What was foremost on her mind at the moment was Margo's sudden appearance and in the room next to hers no less. Why she had come was a pure mystery to Danielle, no reason other than to get her in trouble.  
  
Unless.....  
  
"By the way, Margo, you never did tell me what you are here and the reason behind it?"  
  
Margo smiled and opened her mouth to speak when she heard the door open suddenly  
  
"Here I am, Margo-bunny, right on time! You know this is the first time that I have ever..."  
  
The voice stopped short as Margo looked up to shake her head. This drew Danielle's attention and she looked up as well. "RUPERT!" she gasped as she turned to face him. "You're naked."  
  
The Prince shook his head. "I prefer nude, Dani. Naked sounds a little too harsh, no imagination."  
  
He looked up helplessly, first at Margo, then at Danielle.  
  
"Margo-bunny?" Danielle responded, her eyes narrowing. "MARGO BUNNY?"  
  
"Listen, Dani, this isn't what it looks like.."  
  
"No?" Danielle asked, "So tell me what does it look like? And don't tell me that there is no imagination when I can think of thousands of things that you could be doing?"  
  
She looked first at Margo, then at Rupert, then back to Margo. Without another sound, Danielle brushed past them and headed for the exit leaving Margo and Rupert together 


	19. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Henry needed to get out of the house. He was desperate for some air.  
  
Who was he kidding, anyway? He knew that he had to get out. He had to figure things out. He needed to think, and quickly, especially after that question and answer session he had in there.  
  
He still couldn't believe what had gone on in that room. Something about going to the Winter Palace to claim something, something else about Prince Rupert, some crazy story about how he had fallen in love with some commoner named Margo and how he was now going to marry her instead of Princess Danielle. Renee had been furious as was Rupert's parents, King Roland and Queen Emily, but he didn't care.  
  
After all, Roland was her older brother, but according to the tabloids, they were never close, were they?  
  
Then there was the ever-popular pregnant rumor.  
  
Well, whatever it was, he was supposed to find out tomorrow afternoon.  
  
He wasn't going to worry about it; just a quick walk down to the café would be good. He wasn't sure if Nicole would be there. If she was, he could ask for her advice as he had so many times in the past.  
  
Ah, there it was! Café Francois at last! Henry smiled as he neared the outdoor fenced-in garden. Usually, it was packed and noisy, but not tonight. He did hear voices though and turned into the direction of t hose voices. One of them sounded familiar. He stopped and looked over the low fence. There she was, talking with Prince Rupert no less.  
  
Henry caught Danielle in mid-sentence. "....if you'll let me explain...."  
  
Rupert shook his head. "Nothing to explain, Danielle. We are engaged to be married that's how it is. Why, I've loved you my whole life."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I have, Princess," he shouted angrily. "You of all people should know that. I thought that you felt the same."  
  
"I do feel the same, Rupert. That part hasn't changed at all. I've always loved you. I've always felt t hat we..."  
  
By this time, Henry had heard enough. He didn't know what to do next, so he quietly turned on his heel and just walked away, shaking his head and looking down toward t he ground. He couldn't believe he heard Rupert call Nicole Princess. And what was all that stuff about them being in love with one another. And engaged to be married!!! What about his ring? What about his love? Was she the Princess? And if it were true, why would she lie about who she was.  
  
It didn't make any sense, no not at all. With tears forming in his eyes, he kept walking, never turning back, even though he heard his name being called over and over.  
  
"So you showed up after all!" she said when he stepped out the side door. "Where is she?"  
  
Rupert smiled and shook his head. "You know, Dani, somehow you always know."  
  
"Of course, Rupe, I've known for sometime, there's no need to hide it."  
  
Rupert's smile disappeared. "What about that little ring on your finger there?" Rupert pointed at it. "What's that?"  
  
"None of your business," Danielle said, staring at him. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."  
  
"Try me," Rupert said.  
  
But Danielle shook her head. "No chance, Rupe. It's all-fair in love and war. After all, you have Margo now."  
  
Rupert shook his head. "You don't think too much of her, do you?"  
  
Danielle looked at him. "You know how I feel."  
  
Rupert nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. We were to be married."  
  
Danielle's eye's narrowed. "Who was?"  
  
Rupert looked at her. "What are you, playing dumb? We were."  
  
"Were?" Danielle asked. "Look, I need to explain."  
  
"What, about that ring?"  
  
"If you'll just let me explain..."  
  
"Nothing to explain, Danielle. We are engaged to be married that's how it is. Why, I've loved you my whole life."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I have, Princess," he shouted angrily. "You of all people should know that. I thought that you felt the same."  
  
"I do feel the same, Rupert. That part hasn't changed at all. I've always loved you. I've always felt that we..."  
  
She stopped mid sentence and turned toward the street.  
  
Rupert followed her gaze. "What's wrong?"  
  
Danielle didn't answer. She had run toward the fence. "Henry?" she called out as she watched him move away from her. 


	20. chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Henry?" Rupert laughed. "Henry Duval? The caterer? He's a commoner."

He couldn't stop laughing. "Is he the one who gave you that ring? Does he know who you are?"

Danielle watched him disappear across the street. He never even acknowledged that she had called his name. Maybe it wasn't him after all. She turned her attention back to Rupert.

"You didn't answer my question, Dani?"

"Which one?" Danielle asked.

"The one about Henry," he said quietly.

"Sure I did. I told you that it was none of your business."

She looked down at the diamond. It wasn't big, but it was beautiful. She looked up at Rupert. "Why? Does it make any difference? I've always loved you like a brother. Didn't know you felt any differently."

Rupert shook his head and looked down.

"I don't feel any differently at all, Dani. I thought you knew that."

Danielle smiled. "Then it's okay if we don't get married?"

Rupert laughed. "Of course, we just need to explain this to..."

Danielle shook her head. "No need to explain. Now you and my stepsister can get married. Go, get Margo and leave as quickly as you can."

Rupert looked at her, a little confused. "What about you?"

Danielle shook her head. "Don't you even give it a second thought. Go now before someone catches on."

Rupert narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No regrets? No second thoughts?"

Danielle smiled. "Sounds like you have some major issues, Rupe. Care to discuss them with me? "

Rupert shook his head and smiled again. He kissed her on her forehead, and then pulled away. "You are so patient and wise, Danielle. " He took a step away from her. "Still won't tell me who gave you that ring?"

Danielle smiled, walked forward and looked in his eyes. "Think about it, Rupe. You've already answered your own question." She touched him on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Now, get out of here before they come looking for you."

They both looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. It was Rupert who broke the silence first. "Then goodbye, Danielle. Good luck with you and your caterer."

And before she could confirm or deny, he was gone.


	21. chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What's this all about, anyway?" Henry asked as he entered the office of the Director of Palace Affairs.

The Director smiled. He was more than ready for this line of questioning and would have been disappointed had Henry not asked at all.

"Have a seat, Henry," the Director sad, motioning to the chair facing the back of his desk. "Of course, you have a right to know and frankly, I'm surprised that you hadn't heard about this sooner. "

Henry narrowed his eyes. "And just what is it that I was supposed to have heard?"

The Director smiled and stood up, extending his hand. "We'll get to that soon enough, but first, let me introduce myself. My name is Geoffrey Antoine Duval and, as I'm sure you have surmised by now, I have been appointed the Director of Palace Affairs."

Henry smiled back and took Geoffrey's hand in his. He met his eyes. "Duval?"

The Director withdrew his hand, but he was still smiling. "Yes, that's me. We are cousins, Henry. You do remember that your father had four brothers, don't you?"

Henry looked a little confused. "Yes, I remember, but my father or any of his relatives weren't royalty so I don't really understand the connection here."

"Well," Geoffrey said, walking around his desk. "Allow me to explain this to you. For one thing, you aren't a prince, if that's what you were wondering. Neither am I, although your mother was a princess until she married Frank."

Henry stared at him. "Listen, I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about. What are you trying to tell me here? And if I'm not a prince, what does that make me?"

"Actually," Geoffrey answered, "it makes you a Count. The King gave your father that title when they married, but he never acknowledged it, thanks to your mother. Marie never wanted to be a royal anything. She was eighth in line for the throne anyway, and had accepted that long ago. "

"I never knew my mother, Mr. Duval. She died when I was…"

"Yes, yes," Geoffrey said, waving away his comments. "She died of complications, however, they were able to save you. Your father wasn't the same after her death and passed two months later, leaving you to be raised by his younger brother."

Henry continued to stare at him. He was a little angry now. "What's going on? This explains nothing. Why are telling me all this now?" He stood up.

Geoffrey sighed. "Your father had plans for you, Henry. You were supposed to marry the Princess, but Renee didn't want that. She didn't think that you were good enough for Danielle, but she didn't want you in the family, either. She wanted Danielle out of her life after Auguste died and she would have married Danielle off to the furthest foreign kingdom that would take her. It was King Roland and Queen Emily who came up with the engagement to their son, Rupert. Renee agreed to the arrangement, but substituted her niece Margo instead. Now the two of them are in love and want to marry. And, if I'm not mistaken, he's already gone off with her by now and with Danielle's blessing to boot."

"And again, Mr. Duval, where does this leave me?"

"Well, for one thing, I wish you would call me Geoff. I am still your cousin, you know. Secondly, we need someone to take the throne and we need it to be someone that she already loves."

Henry's eye's narrowed. "Already loves? What do you mean? I've never met Princess Danielle in my life."

Geoffrey looked at him. "Sit down, Henry. I've got a lot to explain and not nearly enough time to do it in."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Well, he's done it," Danielle said to Jackie as she turned away from the computer screen. Jacqueline looked up from the final preparations she was working on for the big Christmas ball.

"He married her?" she asked innocently.

Danielle laughed. "Did you expect any differently?"

"Wasn't sure he could get away with it. Now we will have to suffer the consequences of our actions."

"No," Danielle said, "You won't get it, I will. I set this little thing up, you had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, really," Jacqueline said, standing up, "I only introduced them."

Danielle nodded. "In a way, you did, but I pushed it. I just hope I didn't make a mistake. I just wonder how long it will be before Renee finds out."

Jacqueline laughed this time. "As long as it takes for Margo to open her mouth about the whole affair."

Danielle smiled. "All a cover up just so Margo could marry Rupe's younger brother, Jerrold. She will only be a Duchess, but she got what she wanted." Danielle smiled and stood up. "She's royalty at last! I just hope Rupe will be happy with Princess Daphne, even if she's second in line for the throne."

They both giggled at the thought. "Well what now?" Jacqueline asked. "You're free now to marry Henry. Just what you've wanted."

Danielle shook her head. "I've got to tell him who I really am, Jackie. It's not going to be easy. He despises royalty and anything to do with Princess Danielle. He thinks she's a silly stuck up little brat."

Jackie smiled and sat down next to her. "Well, you'll put it right. I know you, Dani. And I haven't got a clue where he got the idea that you're silly and stuck up. "

Danielle put her hand on her arm. "Jackie, do you really think that he will accept me as Princess Danielle, the next queen of Haven?"

Jackie smiled. "If he loves you, as you have told me, he will accept you as you are. You have to be honest and he will understand why you've kept your true identity a secret. Now go before Renee gets here. I'm sure she's heard the news by now. If it's on the internet, then everyone knows."

Danielle smiled and grabbed her cousin's arm. "Thanks for supporting me all these years, Jackie. You've been a great help to me."

Jackie laughed and shook her head. "I love you, Dani. I will always love you. Now get out of here before here before…"

"DANIELLE." Renee's voice called up the stairs. "I need to come down here at once."

Jackie and Danielle stared at each other. "Quick, Dani, take the hidden staircase. You've used it before."

Danielle nodded. She kissed Jackie's cheek. "I love you." She gave her a wide smile, then turned and headed for the door. "Wish me luck," she called opening up the door.

"DANIELLE? Where are you?"

"Go and good luck. Don't worry about Renee. I'll take care of everything."

She watched the door close; then turned to face the stairs. "Be right down, Aunt Renee. " She took a deep breath and began to walk down.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Jackie walked slowly down the hallway stairs smiling to herself even though she knew that she'd receive a tongue lashing the minute she entered the study. Larry and Leo were supposedly talking over the food preparations with Renee for Christmas Eve, which seemed to be getting closer and closer much too quickly. There were just two more days and there were still schemes to get through. The two of them simply weren't finished yet. Now they had to find a fit suitor for Queen Renee, someone that she would give up the throne for. And it was getting more difficult every day because, let's face it, there simply wasn't anyone out there. Renee just wasn't interested and why should she be. Her only interest seemed to be how long she could keep wearing the crown and how quickly she could keep Danielle away from it. Oh, she and Danielle poured over names and histories for a while, but there really wasn't anyone worthy. They did come up with someone and she did promise Danielle she'd speak to Larry about it, but she didn't think it would work and she never thought that he would agree to the whole thing.

She had just come to the end of the stairway when she heard conversation from the partially opened doorway to the study, which was on the right side of the hallway. She was about to enter when a hand emerged to grab her.

"Larry?" Jackie frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be inside discussing…"

She was cut off by his kiss, but she quickly pushed him away. 

"Not out here, Larry and it's way too soon yet. I've only known you such a short time."

Larry smiled, then took her hand and pulled her to the left, into the library, closing the door behind them.

"We've got to make this fast, Jackie. I have her and Leo reviewing the decorations that we're going to put up tomorrow. She ensured that there won't be a problem with payment."

Jackie was getting impatient. "Did you talk to your Uncle Phil?"

Larry nodded. "The new Palace Director? He'll be here. In fact, he's on his way here, even as we speak. "

Jackie smiled and ran into his arms. "You are a genius, Laurence Duval."

Larry hugged back. "You're the genius, Jacqueline, you and your Princess. It wasn't so hard; Renee and Philip grew up together at court. After all, my father's side of the family was friends with Danielle's father. He comes from a long line of distinguished…"

She broke away from him a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean "new" Director? He's been just that since your uncle Geoffrey died five years ago or have you been living under a rock? "

Larry looked into her light green eyes and shook his head. "No," he answered, touching her cheek, "I knew that. Guess I forget from time to time which Duval is sitting in that seat. There's been so many. Besides, someone under your spell could forget a lot of things."

Jackie smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Laurence Duval. Your family is different than any I've ever met, which has, believe it or not, impressed Renee and you know how difficult that is."

"You haven't told your Aunt yet, have you? You know, about the ring?" He looked at her finger, but as usual she wasn't wearing it.

"I will, don't worry about it. I just need the right time to do that and you know those are few and far between." They moved closer to one another. They were about to kiss when they heard movement in the hallway.

"DANIELLE!"

Jackie pushed Larry away for the third time tonight. "I forgot about her. I've got to explain what happened." She shoved him toward the library door. "Go first, I'll follow."

Larry nodded and opened the door.

"Mr. Duval, have you seen my stepdaughter? I've been expecting her to come down those stairs since…"

Larry interrupted. "Have you made up your mind about the arrangements? We can do the same for your New Year's Eve bash as well."

"Yes I have and we definitely will be saving a lot more money with you on board this project. "

Larry smiled, glancing toward the library door. "Let's discuss all of this outside, Your Majesty. It's a beautiful evening. Who wants to spend it cooped up in here?"

He guided her toward the garden at the rear of the house.

Jackie heard the footsteps getting further and further away. She didn't dare come out until she heard the rear door slam. Larry had it all under control, as always.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Henry's head was swimming. He didn't know how to handle all this information. A count! And he had inherited his father's title. And then there was the birth certificate and the will. Well, he would do the same thing his father did with it; absolutely nothing. He didn't want any part of royalty or the upper class. He certainly didn't want to have anything to with Princess Danielle or Nicole or whatever her name was, especially now, after that scene outside in the garden with Prince Rupert, although he wasn't marrying her according to Geoff. Well, no matter; all he wanted was to be left alone; he just wanted to run his catering business in peace. He was even thinking of changing his mind and recommending someone else to cater the Queen's party.

Party? Geez, the party. He had forgotten all about it with all this excitement. He was late now. Larry and Leo couldn't handle this alone, he had to be there; he promised his cousin.

He tried alerting him several times on the Nextel, but Larry ignored the chirps, which wasn't like him. He would have to go across the street himself, no matter if he wanted to or not. The Director's office was situated within walking distance from the palace, the Royal Family had always owned that block of office buildings.

He put the Nextel back on his hip and looked up when he saw a crowd gathering around the rear entrance of the Winter Palace. He heard a woman's voice screaming his name and waving her arms frantically.

Nicole, he thought and started to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Henry?" It was a man's voice that stopped him. He was tall as well as wide, but a good looking man, handsome, with dark brown hair and eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Henry broke into a grin. "Uncle Phil?" Always the charmer, he seemed to have an air of aristocracy about him. "I could ask you the same question."

Philip Duval broke into a grin. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to rescue a certain young lady from this crowd of paparazzi. Are you with me?"

"Right behind you," Henry answered, following his uncle across the street.

*********

Danielle wasn't prepared for what was waiting for at the rear entrance. There were a small army of reporters and paparazzi out there clamoring to interview her about her breakup with Prince Rupert and her subsequent plans to marry a commoner. They surrounded her as soon as she walked out the door.

How the heck did they know she was here? Why were they here and who told them?

She looked up and saw two men running toward her. She called Henry's name and waved her arms over her head so that he would know it was her.

"Leave her alone," Henry voice boomed over everyone. The entire crowd quieted down, letting him speak. "This is Nicole Lindsay, a servant who works at the Palace." He held out his hand and Danielle grabbed it. Everyone parted to let Danielle through.

"You're not the Princess?" one of the female reporters thrust a microphone into her face.

"No comment." Philip answered and shoved the microphone away. "Let's get back to my office," he said as he pushed Danielle and Henry across the street away from the crowd, who was tagging after the three of them. "I've got a lot to explain."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Philip Barber Duval ushered Henry and Danielle into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"Here, Your Highness," Phil said, pushing out an antique three cornered chair. He motioned for her to sit.

"No, no, that's okay, Philip," she said to him, but looked up at Henry instead, who was staring back at her with an angry scowl.

"Henry, please," she whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek, "I was going to tell you."

"Oh, were you?" Henry answered, pushing her arm away. "And in what century were planning on it?

"And where did you get the idea that she was a servant?" Philip asked, looking at his nephew.

"She told me that, Phil," Henry said, looking at him. "She lied to me."

Danielle nodded. "It's true, Philip. I did tell him that, but that was only because he thought I was a spoiled little baby."

"A what?" Philip looked from Danielle to Henry. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Isn't that how royalty behaves? I mean, just look at her mother, the Queen." He turned to face her. "You know how that makes me feel, Ms. Princess? All you had to do was tell me the truth and I would've…"

Danielle frowned and stared back at him. "Would've what, Mr. Caterer? Given me some excuse why you couldn't see me? Told me that you didn't want to have anything to do with me because I was a silly stuck up little brat, to quote you." She stood up and looked in his dark brown eyes. "You should listen to yourself, you arrogant little man; you sound worse than I do."

She opened the door to the office, attempting to run back to the palace, but she never got that far. She hadn't realized that the crowd had followed her across the street. She stared out at the crowd for one moment before the door slammed shut in their faces. She turned around and Phil was standing behind her.

"Sit down, Danielle, no arguments this time. I brought you here for a purpose and since Henry's here, it might change his mind about a few things."

He herded the two of them down the hall to the other end of the building where he opened a small door. Henry was getting a weird feeling, sort of déjà vu like. He was here before, there was no getting around that, but the strangest thing was that it was just about an hour ago. As soon as his uncle opened the office door, he knew he was right.

Everything was the same, the desk, the couch, the exact same pictures on the wall. There were two things different. There was a laptop computer on the desk and there was an older man sitting in the same chair that he sat in while he talked to Geoff. Not only that, but he looked vaguely familiar.

The man stood as the three entered. Phil smiled and motioned for the man to sit, but he didn't listen and continued to stand.

"Henry, Danielle, this is Prince Ennis from the tiny province of Water's Edge. Your Highness, this is the Princess Danielle and my nephew Henry Duval."

Danielle stared. She turned to Phil. "Water's Edge? But that's on the other end of the world."

"How many men do you know, Your Highness?" Henry asked, narrowing his eyes. "What happened to Prince Rupert? Get rid of him too? What do you do with men anyway? Get them all excited then drop them as if they were all hot potatoes."

Danielle rolled her eyes and turned to face Henry. "Didn't I just say that Water's Edge was on the other side of the world?"

Henry shrugged. "And? Is that supposed to mean something?"

Danielle shook her head. "Henry, let me explain what's going on here. You see…"

Henry shook his head. "No, no more explanations and I'm really tired of all your lies. I'm very confused right now and I can't take much more of this. I mean, you really expect me to believe anything you're going to tell me right now? You really think I can trust you?"

The Prince looked from Phil to Henry to Danielle. Then back to Phil. "What going on here, Mr. Director? I thought that…?"

Henry's eyes opened wide. He turned his attention to his uncle. "YOU'RE THE PALACE DIRECTOR? What happened to Geoffrey?"

All conversation stopped as the three turned their attention to Henry. "Geoffrey?" they all said in unison.

Henry looked at the three of them. He started to feel a little nauseous and wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his hand.

"I've got to get out of here," he said, staring down at his hand. "I think I'm going to be sick."

And with that, Henry ran down the hallway and out of the building.

"Henry, wait," Danielle called out after him, but Phil stopped her. "No, don't go after him. Let him be; he'll be back."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

The rain started falling as Danielle looked out of the window of her bedroom at the Winter Palace.

There was too much that happened tonight, too much she didn't understand. How could he even think that Ennis and I going together? Couldn't he see that the Prince was way too old for her? How could he even consider the fact that she'd want anyone else but him? And how the heck did he know about Geoffrey? That was five years ago and Geoffrey was…

Her thoughts were broken by the constant bickering of Jackie and Renee. She was screaming at the top of her lungs about the arrangement of her and Prince Ennis. This was an outrage. How could the two of them conspire something of this nature?

And what was Danielle doing outside running around with a commoner when she should be helping her with this party thing. She was even considering canceling it now that Rupert had run off with her niece. And what was going on with Margo anyway; first fooling around with Rupert and then marrying that little mama's boy, Jerrold? What the hell was going on here? Who was this party for anyway; certainly not for Renee and Ennis. She certainly didn't intend to rule on the other side of the universe just because Jackie, Danielle and that wacky Palace Director Philip Duval set this whole thing up. No marriage and no engagement. What were they thinking about anyway? If there was a key to either Danielle's or Jackie's room, she would have locked both of them in and left them there to rot, for all she cared.

Jackie tried to say something, but Renee cut her off. She needed to get out, she screamed and the next thing she heard was footsteps running across the hall and a door slamming.

Danielle smiled through her tears. She looked out at the rain and stared wished she was somewhere else. All she could think about was being with Henry and how perfect they were for each other. There was no one else but him, no one else anywhere. She had to find him and she had to do it now.

She tiptoed over to the bedroom door, opened it just a crack and peeked out, looking from right to left down the long hallway. Everything was quiet; she couldn't hear the screaming anymore. She had no comprehension of how long had she been staring out at the rain; it felt as if she had been locked up in there, imprisoned by Renee and her little schemes to banish her from Haven. Now she crept a little downstairs to see if she could hear any sound at all, but she hadn't heard a thing. She didn't want to move further down, she was afraid of finding something or seeing something she didn't want to see. With a little smile she turned to walk back up, when she heard a knock at the front door. Danielle was in two minds about answering it, when the door opened and she saw Ennis and Philip enter the palace calling out Renee's name. Confused a bit, she tiptoed down further and heard a car starting outside. She heard scuffling and the two men shouting, then the opening and slamming of the door. Danielle hesitated, waiting to see what would happen next, but there was no sound at all, nothing.

Everything was eerily silent.

She smiled a bit she would make her escape, but this time through another secret passage. It was not known to anyone, not even to Jackie. It was from her room and it led straight to an underground passageway which eventually led to the street. She would find Henry at any cost and explain what this whole thing was about. And then she would run away with or without him.

*******************

Henry was sulking. He was staring out at the rain on the front porch of the beach house sipping a cup of some hot mulled apple cider. He was trying to remember when he brought Nicole, no Danielle, here. Was it only four days ago? Seemed longer than that; seemed so long ago now. So much had happened in that short period of time. She was a princess, wasn't she? And he was a count. Well, at least that's what Geoffrey had told him.

Geoffrey, he thought as he brought the mug up to his lips. He said he was his cousin, but whose son was he? He shook his head to try and clear it, but it just became more and more confusing. Maybe there were some records somewhere he could look up, but where would he start? Was this guy for real or just a figment of his imagination? He couldn't have dreamed it all up now could he? But if he had been real than why….

"I'm Uncle Geoffrey's first born, Henry," a voice called out behind him, as if he had read his mind. "I'm Geoffrey Duval Jr. There was George, Geoffrey, Chandler and the youngest of us is Philip. Philip and I were very close before the accident."

Henry turned to face Geoff, his mug still in his hand. He looked the same as he did yesterday: a slightly pudgy, middle aged man in his late forties. He had the all the classic Duval features: brown eyes and jet black hair tied in a queue, graying slightly around the temples. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He hadn't recognized him until now, this very minute.

Henry dropped his mug on the floor, spilling the amber liquid. The mug had broken into four big pieces.

"Careful," Geoffrey said, "that will stain the floor. Good thing it's wood, then."

Henry shook his head and pointed his finger straight at him. His eyebrows knit together in shock and confusion.

"You," he whispered. "You're…"

"Not the Palace Director anymore? Yes, well, I'm sorry for that little deception, but I had to find some way to tell you. After my first heart attack at the early age of forty three, I retired my post. Doc told me to take it easy, told me too much stress and that the job wasn't meant for me, so Phil took over. He always wanted it anyway. So I'm settled in a lovely country home, just outside of Haven and doing a little writing. Nothing published yet, mind you, just some remembrances."

Henry nodded his head. "What are you doing here then and how the hell did you get in?"

Geoffrey smiled. "You could refer to it as unfinished business. I promised Chand that I get this right between you and the princess. As to how I got in, I know where you keep the key."

"My father," Henry whispered and lowered his head. "Francis Chandler Duval."

"He always hated Francis. He went by F. Chandler Duval his whole life."

Henry looked up and watched Geoff closely. "What are you, my fairy godmother or something or are you just following me around?"

"You should be so lucky," Geoffrey said. "I'm here to do a job and I'm going to finish it. Just think of me as a friendly reminder that you and Danielle belong together. You two fit like a hand inside a glove. You were meant for each other. You know that as well as I do. You are in love with the girl, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but she lied to me, Geoff. How can you trust someone when they lie to you?"

"Did she have a choice? You were calling her a silly little brat." Geoff folded his arms against his chest. "And why should she tell you who she really was anyway? She wanted to test you, Henry. She wanted to see if you loved her for who she really was. You of all people should realize that."

"So she played games with me?"

Now Geoff shook his head. "It wasn't games, Henry. You didn't recognize her and she was thrilled to have someone she could trust and love. Don't you understand that or are you so stubborn that you refuse to see how much the two of you need each other."

"Besides all that," Geoff continued, "don't you want to find out what that medallion means; the one that you found lying on the ground a week ago?"

Henry smiled. The charm, he'd almost forgotten. He dug deep in his pocket. It was still there. He pulled it free and stared at it, turning it over and over in his hand. He read the inscription again as if by some miracle, it had changed, but it hadn't.

From one of your many admirers.

Without looking back, Henry pocketed the charm and bolted for the door. Geoff was right. He was going to clear this little puzzle up once and for all.

"Hey, aren't you going to clean up this mess?" Geoff called out, but it was too late. With a little smile on his face, he bent to clean up the shards of pottery that lay on the living room floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

The familiar chirp on Danielle's cell phone echoed through the underground tunnel alerting her that a text message had been delivered. She had been making her way quietly and this was the last thing that she needed. She shook her head and reached for the Android which she placed in the right pocket of her jeans. She turned it on its side, pushed the phone part of it up revealing a screen and a small typewriter. She clicked the "Message Icon" and stared at what was written there.

"Meet me at our usual spot."

A slow smile spread across her lips as she pocketed the phone and ran as fast as her feet would carry her not caring anymore about attracting attention. If the alert had done its job, the reporters would still be out there, waiting for her.

But to her surprise, there were none. Not this time. No reporters, no cameras, no nothing; just an empty street. Well, she had waited until the early morning hours to make her escape; hoping against hope that no one would be waiting for her when she reached the end of the tunnel. She quickly looked both ways and discovering that the coast was indeed clear, she ran like crazy for Café Francois which was about four long blocks ahead of her. She was positive the message was from Henry although he had never left her anything like that for her before. If anything changed, one of them always called the other, no messages.

Maybe Henry had changed, she thought as she hurried down the street toward the small café wondering if he'd be there waiting for her or if this was just a wild goose chase.

Danielle squinted through the drizzle and fog to make sure that Henry wasn't there. She had been so concerned and so focused on the café steps that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her. That included one passerby whom she literally bumped into which sent the two of them sprawling on the sidewalk in front of the café.

"Danielle?"

Someone was calling her name. The voice sounded familiar, but it was so faint, as if she were in a dream.

"Danielle? Are you all right?" Whoever it was extended their arm. "Here, let me help you up."

"Henry?" Danielle grabbed onto the mysterious arm and used both hands to steady herself. She was still slightly dizzy.

"Yes, it's me. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm getting there?" she said, her head still light from the fall. She tried to get her bearings.

"Where are we?"

"In front of the Café Francois," Henry answered. "Uh, by the way…

"What are you doing here?"

"I got your message."

They both said it together, Danielle a bit angry, Henry a bit surprised.

"What message?" Henry asked. I never sent any…" He stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. "I'll bet you it was that meddling little creep, Geoffrey."

"Geoff? I thought that he was…"

Henry tucked his shirt into his trousers and brushed off his clothes. "He paid me a little visit today. He surprised me, Danielle. He let himself into the house because he knew where.."

Henry stopped and looked up right into Danielle's beautiful brown eyes.

"What did you call me?"

Henry looked confused. "Danielle,: he said "And?"

"That's the first time you called me by my real name?"

"I guess it was at that."

The two stared at each other.

"Look, I'm sorry." They both said it in unison again.

"Are we going to do this all night?" Danielle asked, smiling.

"I hope not," Henry said, getting closer.

They were both about to kiss when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. It lit up something on the ground between them.

They drifted apart, both reaching for the medallion on the street. Danielle reached for it first.

It looked familiar. She turned it over and stared at the inscription on the back. She looked up into his eyes and narrowed hers.

"How did you get this? It belonged to my mother. I've been searching all over for it?

"I found it in the street last week, the day I gave you the ring. I had no idea that it was…"

"No," Danielle said, moving closer to Henry. "I guess you didn't. It was wrong to use my mother's name that way except that I…"

But she never finished the sentence as Henry pressed his mouth against hers. .


End file.
